fckboisfandomcom-20200215-history
Arc 2
Description Arc 2, also known as Season 2 and Kindness, tells the story of the Fuckbois' fight against Medeina's Circle. Dog Days (prequel short) Nic meets with a member of the Drakenmire Detective Agency to discuss an investigation into the growth of dog ears and a tail on Nic's body. Synopsis The Fuckbois uncover a plot to destroy and recreate the world perpetrated by the druid Kindness and his group, Medeina's Circle. Nic Deluxe, inflicted by druid magic and unsure of his own powers, leads X into battle in Kindness' fight zone: Elysium. Meanwhile, Bigsby and Smokey interrogate Lucky Wall. Nic and X are defeated badly and Lucky Wall is rescued by the Circle's tinkerer, Misa. After regrouping the Fuckbois plan to retaliate. Nic and Smokey travel via the Trans-Desert Railroad to Mt. Metal Wolf, but are intercepted by Winona and Exala. After encountering Kevin, Nic is tossed from the train. Smokey barely manages to escape the two assassins. Meanwhile, Bigsby and X travel to Trippi Village to retrieve the Coil, a powerful artifact. Upon arrival, the two are greeted by Sia, X's former fiancee and best friend. X runs away, leaving Sia to explain to Bigsby that the Coil is being fought over by two factions: the Drakenmire Detective Agency and their Griftlings, led by Lady Drakenmire, and an army of WIBS led by King Wibsonia. X returns and makes his peace with Sia before he and Bigsby resolve the conflict and recruit the two factions. Nic awakens to find himself rescued by Todd Howard but old, who proceeds to share wisdom with the unsure Deluxe. Smokey reunites with the other Fuckbois, and he and Bigsby face Oliver Saevtheewoerld, who "rocks their shit". X and the two armies continue on to Medeina's Castle. Bigsby and Smokey find themselves in Weevil's fight zone, Overclocked, and encounter an elderly Weevil, who has been rapidly aged due to his ability, who explains his friendly intentions before taking the two to the castle. Nic transports to the battle and the Fuckboi's and their allies prepare for an assault. On the outer battlefield, Smokey and X fuse together to form League, a frost-powered morph entity. League destroys ST1CKY F1NG3R5, a space-invader shaped ship controlled by Misa. The two armies from before face an army of monsters sent by Kindness. Bigsby and Nic storm the castle. Bigsby is left behind to face Lucky Wall, who reveals himself to be Damian Long, the son of Tiberius Long and Bigsby's greatest enemy. Bigsby eventually defeats Lucky Wall, who has become Saeten Fighter Lancelot, but only after sustaining many injuries and fatigue. Nic battles Oli, the latter continuosly injuring and insulting the former. In Oli's fight zone, Delta Pollution Blaze, Nic is nearly killed by Oli, who utilizes Hell Mode and knocks the Fuckboi into a pit of magma. Nic is able to conjure a sigil and bind with the magma just in time to save himself. With his newfound powers, Nic turns the tide in the battle and easily defeats Saevtheewoerld. Oli narrowly escapes, abandoning Kindness. The Fuckbois regroup and collectively battle Kindness, who resorts to using the damage switching ability of his fight zone. Kindness activates his kaiser system suit and an hour long battle ensues with no result for either side. Unbeknownst to Kindness, his fight zone was being lifted into space by a horde of Cobolions during the battle, rendering his earth magic useless. The Fuckboi's offer their power to Cobo who uses a super impact move to defeat Kindness, but his life is ultimately spared. Kindness removes the dog ear curse from Nic. The Fuckbois would later regroup, and continue their fight against evil. Not long after their bout with Medeina's Circle, the Fuckbois pursue a world-class thief named Domino. Shortly after, however, the Fuckbois enter a two-year hiatus, each opting to improve their skills and strength and go their own way. Category:Oldbois